We never listen to Arthur anyway!
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: What would things be like if Arthur had a sister, let alone a twin sister. Could Camelot cope with two stroppy young Pendragons? A/M SLASH.....


We never listen to Arthur anyway!

It was a humid spring day, the first blooms of spring were flowering and covering the hills and grass lands with pretty, delicate and sweet smelling flowers, young hares bucket and tussled in the grass, everything was happy and going with the flow of the day, even King Uther was sat outside in the training area admiring and scrutinising his Knights.

Everybody was enjoying the sweet spring sun and having a relaxed day.

Everybody apart from Arthur and who ever had unfortunately got pulled into yet another one of his arguments, that boy could fall out with his own shadow if he tried hard enough and occasionally he did, well not his shadow but himself, he would wake up in the morning in the foulest of moods and stomp around the castle like a bull in a china shop, many times had he had the bravest of Knights running for King Uther to chastise his son, or sometimes just for cover away from the flying pottery, tin, clothing, bedding, furniture and even food.

Once Arthur managed to throw a whole chicken down the halls at an innocent by standing Knight, that Knight didn't stay long after, he left with a simple note.

Dear King Uther you're son is a menace, I can not take any more, goodbye.

The pretty blonde girl dressed in a sweet ivory, laced summer dress strolled through the castle, taking every twist and turn in her stride.

Graciously smiling at the passing servants, handmaids and guards.

She carried a freshly picked posy of wild flowers and admired their sweet scent with the occasional sniff and a smile.

'These will look beautiful in my chambers' she thought, 'maybe I will give one to Merlin if I see him on the way', she smiled to her self and picked at the petals on a daisy that poked out of the posy.. 'hmm he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not' she repeated in her head as she picked at the petals, dropping them on the floor of the corridor.

She laughed as she picked the last petal.. 'he loves me not' she thought.

"well obviously, do'h" she mocked to her self as she dropped the naked stem and bud on the floor.

She politely smiled and waved to a servant boy as she made her way along the corridor where Prince Arthur's chambers were.

As she passed the Prince's chambers she glanced curiously up at the door, she stopped dead and her elegant and beautiful features twisted with a frown as she toyed with the idea of just barging in to the chambers and startling the Prince to death or maybe just interrupt him in the middle of whatever he was doing 'with who ever he was doing it with' she thought as she glanced around to see which of the usual handmaids were missing.

As she counted all five of the usual handmaids scurrying along the corridor she raised her brow and tapped her finger against her beautiful, full pouty lips, her eyes sparkled as she once again shifted her head in the direction of the castle staff 'hmm which Knights are missing?' she asked her self deep in thought as she glanced around the corridor once more.

She counted the usual four Knights who always seemed to come past this way around the same time every day, usually to flirt with the maids or herself.

She looked back at the Prince's door and once again frowned, she had a look of sheer concentration up on her pale, elegant face, her forehead creased as she edged closer to the Prince's door.

She stepped closer to the large, strong, robust oak door and paused, bit her lip then pressed her ear up against it and listened.

As the young pretty blonde leaned against the door listening a guard passed her and shot her a curious glance, he shook his head and continued on his journey, he was most likely going off duty, she didn't know, nor did she really care, all the guards and Knights looked the same to her.

Dressed in identical uniforms with the same wooden stance and massive ego's, not something she admired, desired or could even stand in a man.

She pressed her ear harder against the door and listened intently, all she could make out was Arthur's raised voice switching from defensive to abusive and back again.

"Honestly do you think I am that stupid?" he yelled, there was a silence and then he started up again "well I'm not stupid, so don't even begin to lecture me on....." his last word muffled then followed by a crash.

She gripped the door handle and waited, 'should she enter and walk straight into ANOTHER argument involving Arthur or should she take Morgana's advice and walk away and leave him to it'

her heart and her head at war, she couldn't stand by and let Arthur act like the brat he was and let god knows who take the full brunt of his childish out burst.

Without a second thought she pushed open the door and stepped into a suspiciously silent room.

Her eyes focused straight ahead into the Prince's chambers.

She smirked at the sight before her and sighed "I knew it" she gushed as her eyes wandered over the image before her eyes.

In the centre of the room stood Arthur frozen in terror as he stared back at the girl, his arms stretched out around Merlin's waist, both men suspiciously gasping for breath and both men's lips were slightly inflamed.

Merlin's face flushed, his eyes hazy and his hair slightly messier than usual.

Arthur instinctively pulled away and waved his arms around defensively "I was teaching him a combat move" Arthur gushed with Merlin nodding frantically all too quickly.

The girl raised her brow and nodded sarcastically "oh yes of course".

Arthur and Merlin tore off in different directions across the room, the girl smirked as her eyes followed Arthur.

"I'm sure that would be a very valuable move for the Knights of Camelot to learn, I am sure it would come in very handy during battle" she paused and Arthur frowned at her as Merlin continued to shuffle towards the door.

"When the swords are blunt and the maces are broken, naturally the next move against your opponent is to............... snog the face off your enemy" she laughed as she switched her stare to the servant who had nearly made it out the door.

"DONT RUN AWAY" she squealed echoing the words that Arthur had taunted Merlin with all those months ago.

He turned on his heels and met the pretty blonde girls stare, she shook her head and turned to Arthur.

"I had my suspicions about you two for a long time" she said as she lowered her gaze to the floor and focused on the red neckerchief than laid inches from the table.

Arthur had a pleading look in his eyes, so did Merlin, she knew she couldn't say anything to the King.

For all his faults she loved Arthur and did not want to see him cast out and she didn't want to see Merlin persecuted, she loved both boys with all her heart, Merlin for always being there for her and just being the sweet country boy that he is and Arthur for being the idiotic, arrogant and highly irritating brother she couldn't live with or live without.

"Aine, please don't say anything" Arthur begged her, he had never begged his sister for anything in his life, until now and she knew it must be serious, Arthur was too proud to ever admit defeat, humiliation and when he was wrong.

Until now she had always seen him as an arrogant pig, a thorn in her side, Uther's favourite child and an idiot, but he was always her brother, her twin brother.

Now she saw him as a man in love, a forbidden love non the less love and she knew she couldn't betray her brother or her best friend Merlin.


End file.
